cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scotland Forever
Current Gov * First Minister - Big Yogi * Minister of War - The Highlander * Minister of Foreign Affairs - Perth Lady * Minister of Education & Recruitment - Lord Mole * Minister of Internal Affairs - Slaine Charter The Scotland Forever alliance shall work as a team to further the power and respect of the mighty nation of Scotland within the Cybernations community. Article I – entry * All nations must be blue team nations. * All nations must fly the saltire (custom 27). * A nation applying for entry must have no ongoing wars and may not have been given rogue status within the cybernations community. * Entrants must first put "Scotland Forever Applicant" as there alliance * Entrants must provide nation name, nation ruler, nation link, previous alliance(s) and how you heard about us. * Entrants must read and post that they have read the alliance rules before being accepted. * Once all criteria are met and a council member approves they will be accepted and may fly Scotland Forever as their alliance affiliation. * During the first month a member will be on probation, where they will have to become an active part in Scotland Forever. * If “Scotland Forever Applicant” you cannot change your Alliance Affliction to Scotland Forever until a council member or deputy tells you that you have permission to do so. Article II – Aid * A nation will receive financial assistance after being in the alliance for a period of 1 week to the sum of $1 million. * If a nation remains in the alliance for a period of 3 months and has been an active membe on the forum. they shall then receive a further $3 million. * Should a nation leave within 2 months of receiving aid they will be ordered to repay the sum they received or face zero infrastructure. * A member nation shall receive aid to rebuild and support themselves during a defending conflict. * Scotland Forever will provide financial support to help grow and build a nation throughout their time here, as long as they follow all rules and stay activeon the forum. Article III – War * Member nations are permitted to carry out tech raids on alliances of no more than 6 members, providing that the alliance does not have a protectorate. * Member nations may not carry out tech raids on red team nations. * A member that breaks these rules will be given one warning, a repeat offence will result in that nation being subject to zero infrastructure. * A member that is attacked without good reason shall be supported by other alliance members. Article IV – Government * The council consists of 5 ministers, ** First Minister: has a duty to oversee the alliance as a whole, to help out where needed and to keep the council organized. **Minister of Internal Affairs: has a duty to keep forums and IRC in order. to make announcements to the alliance. to make sure all nations maintain an active role in the alliance. ** Minister of Foreign Affairs: has a duty to better the image and reputation of SF through diplomatic channels. IRC, other alliance forums and CN forums. To sort out any situation diplomatically to prevent any escalation in situations. they may also attempt to get treaties, but these will be decided by the council and not solely by the MoFA. ** Minister of War: Has a duty to ensure the protection of SF and its members. Must make sure a breach of rules or an attack against SF is responded to, within the terms of alliance rules. Must organize the alliance for war readiness and action. In times of war must ensure the alliance performs correctly in both attacking and defending SF and allies. ** Minister of Recruitment & Education: Has a duty to recruit new members and ensure they fully understand how to become a member of SF. They must implement training for all new/young nations, to ensure they have a full understanding of CN. from nation building, War systems, alliance policies and running and CN politics. * To be elected in government a nation must have been a member nation for an unbroken period of at least 2 months and must have been an active member. * Government members must have a nation strength of at least 5’000. * Each government term lasts for 3 months. * The alliance can vote to remove a member from the council, for the member to be removed an 80% vote in favor of removal must be obtained. * Should a council seat become available during a term (though either removal or resignation) the seat shall be taken by the second placed candidate in the most recent election if they do not want the position it will be open for nomination. * Each council member has the right to appoint one deputy A deputy has no power to act as a member of the council, they will operate under the council member to ensure the smooth running and operation of their respective areas. They must remain within the rules of the alliance and to the duties appointed by that minister. * For a decision to be passed 4 out of the 5 council members must be in favor of the proposal. * Council members must be active every day unless good reason is provided. They must contribute in all areas of the alliance, and must deal with any council matters straight away. Article V - Conduct * Every person within Scotland Forever represents the alliance, therefore every member must do the utmost to ensure they represent the alliance in the correct manner. ** SF forums- Every member must remain polite and respectful to other members, however debate is allowed. A council member can ask a person to remove or edit post, avatars and signatures that are offensive. People may not include any of the following: out of character attacks, Racism, sexism, extreme profanity or pictures or any other insulting behavior. ** CN forum- Every member must remain polite and respectful, insults against you should be brought before the council. A council member can ask that you edit a post or ask non council members not to post in specific threads. No offensive material is to be posted. Other alliance forums- Permission must be given by the council for members to join other alliance forums. If allowed the same rules as above apply. ** IRC- Our irc channel is ooc. However you must remain polite and respectful of others. no inappropriate behavior or comments. If someone is insulted and asks you to stop you must do so. All above rules apply for other IRC channels. * If these rules are broken the council will take the appropriate steps. Article VI – Nuclear * Scotland Forever is in favor of the development of nuclear weapons and encourages all its nations to purchase them, if possible, or reasonable. * Scotland Forever prefers never to use nuclear arms as a first strike weapon. However, we understand that nuclear weapons are merely another weapon available on Planet Bob, and if attacked, unprovoked, we will use them to bring our enemies to the diplomatic table for a quick resolution ending the nuclear conflict. * Scotland Forever will always seek a diplomatic resolution if we are hit with nukes first. In the interim of diplomatic terms being reached, we will answer each nuke taken with a nuke a nuke sent—without exception. * Outside of the defense of one's nation, from unprovoked attacks, all other nuclear usage MUST be cleared by a 4/5ths council vote. * If a member does not have written authorization to nuke, and does so in an offensive war, or tech raid, those members will be placed on a perma-ZI list and declared a nuclear rogue on Planet Bob. Signatories * AndrewS, Minister of Internal Affairs. * Big Yogi, Minister of Recruitment and Education. * Jocky, First Minister * Lord Mole, Minister of Foreign Affairs. * TheHighlander, Minister of War. Treaties * Friendship Pact - New Polar Order (NpO) * with 1 Touch Football (1TF) * PIAT/ with We Are Perth Army (WAPA) * PIAT/ODP with Dark Fist (DF) * PIAT with Greenland Republic (GR) History Unjust War In the first few Weeks of the alliance there was no government. Sometime during the first month, their first forum was created by AndrewS. During this time jocky was handing out a fair bit of aid, and Scotland Forever was growing at a steady rate. After a while the alliance decided that Scotland Forever needed a government, or clan council as they called it. Scotland Forever had a different government system back then, with three clan chiefs in control and a few ministers. Scotland Forever did not do much apart from build themselves up. The alliance joined a power bloc called offspring, however Scotland Forever left a few months later when things started to crumble and a few of the alliances got out of hand. During these times Scotland Forever got help from WAPA on how to play the game. At some point Scotland Forever got their first IRC channel up and running on Esper, and also signed an MADP with WAPA. Scotland Forever also had a run in with genmay when one of their nations tech raided an unaligned nation, who then joined genmay. They ignored any peace talks or reps that were offered and decided a three nation attack on the tech raider worked better. Scotland Forever eventually sorted it but it cost them, and most of the alliance members who were around hated genmay for it. During this time Scotland Forever just kept to themselves and built up, until the UJW. At the start Scotland Forever wanted to stay out of it. If anything due to their run in with genmay Scotland Forever would have preferred to join the other side and get some revenge. But WAPA, who Scotland Forever had a MADP with, decided to leave BLEU and help their friends \m/ who they had an MADP with. Scotland Forever was asked to help WAPA, and as Scotland Forever never backs out of something the alliance signs, Scotland Forever had to help. It was strange to join the same side as genmay. Scotland Forever was given their target of GDA and were to attack on the same night as Scotland v France. Half the alliance were away at the game. Every thing in the war was going good for Scotland Forever. Scotland Forever had a good feeling that the alliance would do okay, but Scotland Forever was then counterattacked by the Wolfpack ,who had no MDPs or any treaties with GDA and just considered themselves friends. As the war slammed to a halt Scotland Forever got peace and had reps to pay. That took them just about six weeks, then Scotland Forever was free again. After that Scotland Forever started to rebuild. The alliance had made it over 650,000 alliance strength before Admin reduced the tech strength value, and the alliance went back down to 400,000 alliance strength. Scotland Forever also cancelled their MADP with WAPA. Scotland Forever also moved IRC channels. The government and charter was also restructured during this time. Economy Many nations have been struck hard over the Christmas and New Year period. Many nations have fallen into recession and had to be bailed out. Some are still struggling to pay bills after collecting taxes for 5 days.